


Confrontation

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Ling is Emperor, Post Manga, diplomacy is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: I just watched the first 2 episodes of the original FMA today and I loved them. Brotherhood kind of butchered that particular conflict with Cornello. This is the first time I'm watching the original. :) So don't spoil anything.
Series: Undeniable [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 1





	Confrontation

"Emperor Yao, the council needs to speak with you." An old man with a beard addressed Ling gruffly. Ling was in the middle of his dinner when the man interrupted him. He noticed Lan Fan stiffen at the man's boldness. He sighed,

"Fine. But can you make it quick? I'm in the middle of dinner." He stood up from his position and motioned Lan Fan to follow him, although he didn't really need to. He knew she would follow him to Hell even without him asking. When he got to the council, he asked crossly,

"So, what's so important that you couldn't wait until after I was finished eating?" He sat in his chair and rested his palm on his cheek. The leader cleared his throat.

"It has come to our attention that you've allowed an Amestrian man to learn alkahestry under the tutelage of Miss May Chang." Ling opened his eyes slightly.

"That is correct. Did you seriously interrupt my dinner for this?" he asked annoyed. The Council flinched.

"What were you thinking, My Lord?" the leader asked indignantly, "You've allowed a foreigner to learn our secrets!"

"That 'foreigner' happens to be a very close friend of mine. Without him, neither me or Miss Chang would even here now." He stated angrily.

"But, he is still an Amestrian!" the councilman yelled.

"Master Ling already gave you his reasoning, Councilman." Lan Fan snapped."You should learn your place and be more respectful towards your leader." Ling caught the concealed threat and so did the councilman because he cringed in fear when she was done talking. As much as the council annoyed him, he didn't really want to get sued for letting his bodyguard maim them.

"It's all right, Lan Fan. I can handle this," he assured her.

"Yes, Master Ling." She mumbled. He nodded and turned his attenition back to the council.

"Councilman Zhao, I understand your concerns but I assure you that this gentleman is very trustworthy. If you'd like, I could summon him here so you could see for yourselves." He offered. The councilman grunted an affirmative.

"Very well." Ling said good-naturedly, "Lan Fan, would you fetch Alphonse for me?" He clapped his hands, as if addressing a servant. He saw her twitch with annoyance at his gesture, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Master Ling,-" she began hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried to convince her. When she was still hesitant, he huffed, "I'm not completely helpless you know." She stiffened.

"Yes, Master Ling." She said uneasily, and she took off. He sighed. Her unwavering loyalty, although appreciated, concerned him. It was going to end up getting her killed one of these days. He caught sight of a few council members looking at him with disdain. Ling smirked. He would show these uptight, paranoid council people just who exactly was in charge. As Lan Fan mentioned earlier, these men forgot their place too easily. It'd be fun to knock them down a few pegs.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the first 2 episodes of the original FMA today and I loved them. Brotherhood kind of butchered that particular conflict with Cornello. This is the first time I'm watching the original. :) So don't spoil anything.


End file.
